Never Been Kissed
by laurajaexo
Summary: Bella receives an embarrassing school assignment and wants Edward's help. What happens when he complies?


**Ok, don't hate me guys. I am working on Kiss And Sell, but need a little push so I've been working on some one-shots to get my mojo back. I wrote this awhile ago but didn't post it, I really don't know why. Anyway, hope you like it! Reviews are awesome!**

Never Been Kissed

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe this. My theatre teacher was out of his mind. My class was doing a full play of Romeo and Juliet, and to rehearse before we were even assigned our parts, we had to practice doing kissing scenes. He said, and I quote, "you may have, in your future, kissing scenes in other productions you participate in. You're actors and you need practice." A lot of the guys were excited about this, but some of the girls, including myself, weren't looking forward to it.

It kind of made sense to do it, but I wasn't planning on going into acting as a career. Sure, I did a couple of the plays here at Forks High, but I wasn't going to do anything concerning it afterwards. I had no idea what I was going to do.

The assignment was we were assigned a partner of the opposite sex and practice kissing with them. I found it a little embarrassing. The thing was, though, I had never been kissed before. I'm 17 and I've never been kissed. I had a couple boyfriends in middle school, but the relationship didn't last more than a month. They weren't worth dating anyway.

By the end of the class, I was paired up with Mike Newton, one of the school's players. I'm 100% positive he's got the experience in the kissing area, but not sure that he's any good at it. I wanted my first kiss to be with someone special, not for a school project, and especially not with Mike Newton.

When I thought about this, I immediately thought of my best friend, Edward Cullen. We had been best friends since elementary school. It took me a few years to figure out, but I'd realized that I was in love with him. Sure, I was only 17, but I knew love when it was there.

I wasn't sure that he felt the same way though. He was sweet, kind, a wonderful friend, not to mention had the most gorgeous green eyes, and the craziest hair you just wanted to run your hands through. I was maybe 99.9% sure he wouldn't like someone like me though, especially love. I was plain and boring. I had dull, brown hair and brown eyes. I was probably the clumsiest person out there and blushed at the smallest, most random things. I would never own up to the kind of girl Edward deserved. He deserved someone better out there. I would never be someone more than his friend.

I walked out of the classroom and saw my other best friend Alice standing against the wall.

"Hi Bella!" she squealed.

I half smiled. "Hey."

Alice scrunched her eyebrows. "Something wrong?"

I sighed. "Yeah. Mr. Cunningham gave us the stupidest, most lame assignment ever."

"Yeah?" she replied, asking me to continue.

"Yeah."

"And?" she said, waving her hands.

We stopped at my locker so I could put my books away before we headed to lunch.

"It's stupid. We have to practice kissing. We're doing Romeo and Juliet and everyone in the class has to pick a partner and practice kissing, just so we can have experience because we 'may have, in our future, kissing scenes in other productions we participate in'." I said, quoting with my fingers.

Alice laughed. "And who did you get?"

"Mike Newton." Alice continued to laugh. I slapped her arm. "Shut up! That's not funny!"

She sighed. "I'm sorry Bella. I guess if I were in your situation I would be just as grossed out."

I sighed too. "Yeah, but you've at least kissed someone," I mumbled.

Alice widened here eyes and gasped. "Oh that's right! You've never been kissed!"

"Shhh…I don't want the whole world to know," I whispered.

"What don't you want the whole world to know what?" Edward asked as he sat down at the table.

"Nothing!" I said immediately.

"Bella's never be-OW!" I elbowed Alice in the stomach before she could say anything. I didn't want Edward to know about the theatre assignment or that I've never been kissed. I wasn't sure if his reaction would be the same as Alice's.

Edward raised his eyebrow as he took a bite of his apple. I stared at him as his lips bit into the apple and he crunched it in his mouth. He swallowed it and caught the trickling juice on his lips with his tongue.

"Bella?" Alice said, nudging my arm. I shook my head and stared at my food.

We ate the rest of our food, talking about our day and laughing about small things. We didn't bring up my never being kissed or my theatre assignment again. Lunch was about over, but Edward said he had to head out early to go to our Biology class to talk to Mr. Banner.

"Bella," Alice whispered. "Bella, you should have Edward do it."

"Do what?" I asked, quirking my eyebrow.

"Kiss you!"

"What?" I exclaimed. Some of the people around me looked at me. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well," she started, scooting closer to me, "you want your first kiss to be with someone special, right?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean…"

Alice interrupted me. "Edward is special to you, right?"

"Yeah, but Alice…"

"Well, he should give you your first kiss then! You guys are best friends, and I mean you're both practically in love with each other." I opened my mouth to deny it, but she continued. "Oh come on Bella, admit it; you want to be with Edward. You _looove _him." I shook my head smiling. "And he practically worships the ground you walk on Bella! Think about it. You guys have been friends for like, 100 years. The story is always the same. You're friends for a long time and that grows into love. Simple as that." Alice clapped her hands as she finished.

"You're wrong," I stated, pointing my finger at her as we were dismissed from lunch. "Edward would never want me like that. He deserves so much better."

Alice stopped me. "Bella, you don't see yourself as the rest of the world does. Why? You're beautiful. You've got a beautiful personality. You're kind, generous, the best friend a person could ever have. Plus, you're kinda hot," she finished, winking at me.

I shook my head. "Only you Alice."

Alice walked me to Biology. "Think about what I said Bella. He could be the one for you. You just have to see yourself clearly." She walked off, humming to herself. I giggled as I walked into the classroom. Edward was already sitting at our lab table.

"What's funny?" he asked.

"Oh nothing. Just Alice being Alice," I replied.

"Gotcha."

The class started. I tried to focus on the lesson Mr. Banner was teaching and not on the electricity between Edward and I. I noticed his hand was sitting half a foot away from mine on the cold, black surface. I suddenly became aware of my erratic breathing. I saw Edward write in his notebook and pass it to me.

_You okay?_

I wrote back.

**Yeah. I'm just feeling a little woozy.**

_Want me to take you to the nurse?_

**No, I'll be fine.**

_Lesson's kinda boring, huh?_

I smiled.

**Yeah, just a tad.**

_Wanna come over after school and work on the project?_

**Yeah, seeing as it's due at the end of the week and we're only halfway done.**

I heard Edward breathe out a laugh. I half paid attention to the lesson and half thought about what would happen at Edward's house after school. Maybe Alice was right. I really didn't want my first kiss to be with Mike Newton. I didn't want it to be with anyone other than Edward. Maybe I'll just tell him about it and get it over with. His house would be the perfect place to tell him.

Biology was finally over and it was time for gym. Edward and I got out of our seats and walked to the door.

"I'll meet you at your house after school," I told him. Edward nodded solemnly. I smiled and turned the other way.

"Bella?" Edward called. I turned around smiling. Edward didn't say anything for a second. "Uh, never mind. I'll see you later." Edward turned back around and walked off quickly. _Well that was weird,_ I thought.

Gym went by quickly, fortunately. I only hit two people with the basketball and fell down once. I wasn't even sore. I didn't feel like showering so I lathered up with my sweet pea body lotion and tied my hair up.

I started to speed walk out to my truck, but slowed down to a normal walking speed. I was nervous. I started to quicken my pace again, but slowed down again. _Chill Bella_, I told myself. I nodded and walked normally the rest of the way to my car.

As my truck bumped and clunkered the 5 miles to Edward's, I tried to think about what I would say to Edward, but nothing came to mind. I guess I would try to wing it and improv it. I reached Edward's house and his car was already in the driveway. He liked to drive fast, as all did the rest of his family. I never needed to knock on the door since I was practically family there. I opened the door and Edward, Emmett, Edward's older brother, and Emmett's girlfriend Rosalie were sitting on the couch. Edward and Emmett were engrossed in a game on their Xbox while Rosalie sat by Emmett, looking bored out of her mind.

"Hey guys," I said quietly. Rosalie looked over and smiled.

"Hey Bella. Let me finish this one game and we'll go up to my room to work on the project," Edward said in a monotone voice, looking at the screen the whole time.

"Edward and Bella sittin' in a tree," Emmett said in a soft sing-song voice. Edward elbowed Emmett in the ribs, which was enough to distract him from the game. "Dammit Edward!" Emmett threw his controller down and stormed into the kitchen. I couldn't help but giggle.

Rosalie sighed and shook her head, mumbling something about guys and their video games. Edward looked at me, smiling his gorgeous smile. I couldn't help but smile back at him and get lost in his emerald eyes and his incandescent grin.

"Bella?" I faintly heard Edward say.

"Huh?" I said, becoming aware of my surroundings again.

Edward grinned. "Are you ready to go upstairs? So we can work on our project?" he reminded me.

I smiled quickly. "Sure!" I said a little too enthusiastically. I blushed, hoping Edward, or even Rosalie, wouldn't notice. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rosalie smirk to herself. _She knew_.

About an hour into our work, Edward started to fidget.

"Bella, I have to tell you something," Edward said as he paced the room.

I sat on the bed, planning the rest of our project out. I sighed. _It was now or never Bella. You can do this_.

"I need to tell you something too Edward," I confessed.

Edward looked at me. "Well, you go first." I could see the maze Edward had created in his hair the past ten minutes.

I stood up next to him. "Ok, well, um. Sit down," I directed him. He sat in the spot where I was sitting before. I started to pace and create my own maze in my hair. "Ok. So. Edward." I took a few deep breaths. I can do this. It's no big deal; just one kiss. I'd rather kiss Edward than kiss that frog Newton. I'd probably get some communicable disease from just a kiss.

"Bella?" Edward said, breaking me out of my nervous haze. I cleared my throat and stopped in front of him.

"Yeah. Ok here goes. So we got this assignment in theatre today," I started with a shaky voice. "And, we're doing Romeo and Juliet, like the whole production. We all get parts and everything." Edward didn't look affected by my nervousness at all.

"And you're nervous about doing it?" he inquired.

I laughed softly. "No, that's not it. I mean, it's going to be awhile before we do it; we haven't been assigned our parts yet even. But the thing is, Mr. Cunningham wants us to do this practice exercise before he assigns us our parts."

"Oh yeah? What is it, you have to kiss Newton?" he said, laughing. I shifted my eyes, answering his question. Edward ran his hand through his hair again. "Oh man, that _sucks_. Why do you have to kiss him?"

"Mr. Cunningham assigned us partners," I mumbled. "If we had a choice in partners, I would've picked anyone but him."

"Unless I was in your class," he said in a throaty voice.

I smirked to myself and sat down next to him. "That's the second part of it Edward." Edward's head shot up at me. I took in a deep breath. "I've never kissed anyone, Edward, outside my family. And I don't want my first kiss to be with Mike Newton. And even if Mike Newton wasn't my partner, I wouldn't want my first kiss to be for some lame ass school assignment."

Edward was quiet for a few moments, then looked at me with an unexpressive stare.

"So what are you saying?" Edward asked. I could feel my heart beating a million times a minute. _This is it_, I thought.

"Well, I was just wondering if, well, maybe _you_ could kiss me? I mean, you don't have to. It's not that big of a deal. It's just a kiss I know, but it's my first one and I just want it to be special, but I don't want it to be with Newton because I might get a disease, but if you don't want to Edward, that's totally fine because why would you want to kiss me anyway? I'm no front page news story; kissing me would be just plain boring like I am anyway, so why would you want to kiss me? Forget I asked Edward, it's not a bi-"

I was cut off by Edward's lips. They felt soft and warm. It was only a few short seconds, but it felt like a long, wonderful lifetime to me.

We separated and Edward looked at me grinning like a bobcat.

"Do you really think that little of me that I would keep a plain, boring friend?" he asked with an amused smirk.

I laughed a little. I was still feeling the butterflies in my stomach and the tingles from Edward's lips on mine that I couldn't speak.

"You okay Bella?" Edward asked. I only nodded. "You sure? Did my amazing kissing skills dim your speech?

I smacked his arm. "Shut up."

"She speaks! It's a miracle!" Edward exclaimed, raising his hands.

I rolled my eyes and looked at him. "Thank you," I said seriously.

"You're welcome," Edward replied, looking at me so intensely that my eyes burned.

Edward leaned towards me and pressed his lips to mine again. This kiss was more intense and passionate than the last one. My lips felt like they were on fire. Edward's hands moved to the small of my back, his fingers pressing into it. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling myself up on my knees to get more leverage towards him. Edward moved his mouth to my neck and kissed every inch of it.

_Good luck explaining that to Charlie_, I thought to myself. I guess wearing a scarf to school for a week wouldn't be so bad.

I heard Edward mumble something.

"What?" I said breathlessly.

He straightened up and looked at me. "I love you," he repeated with a smile. "I love you Bella. I have for a long time. I've just been too afraid to tell you."

If I thought my heart couldn't beat any faster, I was now. _Edward loves me? Me? Come on, this has to be a joke_.

Edward chuckled. "No joke." Edward tucked a stray hair behind my ear. Shit, I must've said that out loud. "And you don't have to say it back if you don't-"

I put my hand over his mouth and shook my head. "I love you too," I said, smiling widely. Edward removed my hand so he could show his A+ smile. He leaned in and kissed me softly, then hugged me.

We blew off the rest of the night, lying in his bed, just talking and kissing occasionally. I didn't know what to call it, or call us. I wanted to ask, but I didn't want to ruin the night.

As he was walking me out to my car, he stopped to kiss me goodnight.

"Bella? I was wondering. I know we kind of started backwards saying 'I love you', but I want to do this right." Edward cleared his throat nervously. I giggled and rubbed his arm reassuringly. "Do you want to go out to dinner on Friday?"

I smiled. "I would love to Edward." Edward kissed me once more before I got in my beater truck and drove off. I watched Edward stand in the driveway as I drove off. I replayed the whole night in my head, from me asking Edward to kiss me, Edward kissing me, then to Edward _really_ kissing me and telling me he loved me. I smiled as it replayed in my head as I drove home.

Who knew biology projects could be so fun?

**Did ya like it? Reviews are awesome!**

**Still love you!**

**Laura  
><strong>


End file.
